


[Art] The Last of Us

by Sarconistia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - The Last of Us (Video Games) Setting, Clickers (The Last Of Us), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarconistia/pseuds/Sarconistia
Summary: Fanart for Aponi_Aquene's fic The Last of Us for Swan Queen Supernova V
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	[Art] The Last of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aponi_Aquene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aponi_Aquene/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Last of Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228368) by [Aponi_Aquene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aponi_Aquene/pseuds/Aponi_Aquene). 



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Last of Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228368) by [Aponi_Aquene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aponi_Aquene/pseuds/Aponi_Aquene)




End file.
